1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to painting tools and equipment, and more particularly, it relates to an edger attachment for paintbrushes and paint rollers.
2. Prior Art
When painting structures, a flat expanse of the surfaces may be painted using a paint roller. In trim areas, a paintbrush may be used. Whether or not a roller is used on the major parts of the wall surface, it is almost always desirable to carry out the edging process as precisely and quickly as possible in order to impart a high quality appearance to the finished room, wall panel or the like. If the hard or trim edge portion to be painted is at the junction of adjacent walls, or a wall and a ceiling, a wavy or meandering edge will create a low quality appearance. Likewise, high contrast and clean appearance is desired for detail and trim areas. If the area to be painted includes an edge or margin bounded by wood or other trim, a poorly applied edge will result in spattering or coating the trim with paint, or leaving unsightly gaps between the trim and paint. Various specialty apparatuses are available for painting and controlling the application of paint to edges, corners, or like margins of painted surfaces are known.
FIG. 1, from U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,365, expressly incorporated herein by reference, shows a paint roller support 10 and a conventional paint roller cover 8 shown removed from the roller support 10. The roller support 10 includes a frame 12 and a handle 60 coupled to a lower end portion 14 of the frame 12. The frame 12 also includes a shaft, or rod, 18 having an inboard end portion 20 and an outboard end portion 22. The shaft 18 is typically made from aluminum or steel. The handle 60 may be configured to be connectable to an extension rod (not shown). An inboard cover support assembly 24 is mounted for rotational movement on the inboard end portion 20 of the shaft 18. An outboard cover support assembly 26 is mounted for rotational movement to the outboard end portion 22 of the shaft 18. In use, the cover support assemblies 24, 26 support the cover 8 and allow the cover 8 to be rolled along a surface (e.g., a wall) for applying paint or other surface coating to the surface.
The following references relate to devices for applying liquid coatings to corners or edges, each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety: US Pub. App. Nos. 20130022386 (Paint Trimmer With Edging Guide); 20090151627 (Paint Edger And Trimmer); 20070143946 (Multi Paint Roller Connector); 20050118345 (Paint Edger); 20050115012 (Slideable Nonrolling Spreader); 20040211016 (Painting Apparatus); 20040107525 (Paint Edger With Horizontal And Vertical Guide Wheels); 20030148036 (Paint Rolling System); 20010045014 (Paint Applicator And Method Of Manufacture Thereof); and U.S. Pat. No. 8,025,022 (Painting Device); U.S. Pat. No. 7,622,003 (Paint Edger Having Improved Barrier Edge); U.S. Pat. No. 7,340,796 (Painting Apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,389 (Paint Cartridge Edger And Spreader); U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,925 (Paint Rolling System); U.S. Pat. No. 6,865,769 (Paint Edger With Improved Pad And Precision Positioning Adjustment); U.S. Pat. No. D482,202 (Paint Edger With Horizontal And Vertical Guide Wheels); U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,219 (Window Scraper Guide; U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,043 (Paint Applicator Having Extension-Receiving Adapter Normally Within Pivotal Handle); U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,225 (Paint Edger With Improved Pad And Precision Positioning Adjustment); U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,769 (Positionable Power Paint Roller With Edger Device); U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,277 (Paint Edger With Improved Pad And Precision Positioning Adjustment); U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,710 (Edger); U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,745 (Paint Trimming Devices); U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,203 (Paint Edger For The Application Of Paint); U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,837 (Paint Brush Accessory); U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,160,570; 2,807,041; 2,835,915; 3,029,458; 3,058,145; 3,538,532; 4,011,622; 4,254,529; 4,569,099; 4,821,362; 5,400,459; 5,960,511; and 6,739,017.